


Daddy's Here

by alphabot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabot/pseuds/alphabot
Summary: Chanyeol finds himself pregnant. The father wants nothing to do with it and told him to get rid of it. Chanyeol, of course, told the alpha off and said he’d raise the baby alone. His roommate might have something to say about that.





	Daddy's Here

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Lovely Day Fest: **Prompt 84**
> 
> A/N: I entered this fic fest with high hopes of getting over my extended writer’s rut. It's not how I first envisioned it, but this fic did get me inspired to write again. The only thing I'm not entirely happy with is the title, but I coulnd't come up with another one. I hope you all enjoy.

It hits him as soon as he opens the door. He doesn’t even have to walk into the apartment; the smell of anger coupled with despair.

It's a strange combination, one that the alpha within Kyungsoo doesn't quite know what to do with. He's dealt with many an angry omega before, and he'd like to think he had handled Yixing pretty well when he'd miscarried and Joonmyun had been away on an extended business trip. But to deal with those feelings simultaneously? Kyungsoo doesn’t know if he knew what to do. But if there was one thing he does know, it was that he couldn't just pretend not to have noticed.

He parks his carry-on sized bag off to the side and let the door shut behind him. Next, he toes off his black dress shoes and leaves them on the welcome mat and then reaches up to undo his black tie and his top button. He leaves his tie next to his keys on the entry table, pauses for a moment to take in his reflection in the mirror, and then turns to go find the source of the god-awful smell.

It doesn’t take long to find it. Afterall, there was really only one logical place where it could be coming from. He stops outside the closed door of his roommate’s room and knocks. “Chanyeol,” he says, “It’s Kyungsoo. Is everything alright?”

No response. But then again, he isn’t really expecting one. Kyungsoo takes in a deep breath and steels himself for the onslaught of pheromones he knows he’s about to walk into. “I’m coming in,” he says as he reaches out and turns the door knob.

If he thought the rest of the apartment was bad, it was downright rank in here. Kyungsoo immediately has visions of Chanyeol wallowing in his feelings for days with no one coming to check on him. “Chanyeol?” he calls out softly. “Chanyeol, it’s me.”

There’s a large lump on the bed, right in the middle of what can only be described as the remains of what was once a nest. Kyungsoo makes his way over to it and gingerly sits next to it as it slowly stirs. Likely a butterfly slowly emerging from its cocoon, Chanyeol’s face peeks out.

He puts on what he hopes is a comforting smile, “There you are,” he says.

“You’re home,” comes the raspy reply.

“Yes, I’m home.” Kyungsoo says.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything in return. His eyes are wary, as if they're watching and waiting to see what Kyungsoo is going to do. For a few moments silence settles over them. Kyungsoo’s mind races as it tries to think of something - anything, really - to say.

Failing to find anything else, Kyungsoo settles on something that he knows Chanyeol has always appreciated in the past. “Need a hug?” he asks.

Tears well in Chanyeol’s eyes as he nods his head. In an instant Kyungsoo finds himself on his back, pinned beneath a blob of omega and blankets. He shifts Chanyeol as best he can so that he can maneuver his arms to bring them around in an embrace. Chanyeol isn’t making any noise, but the way his body heaves tells Kyungsoo that the omega is crying. He’s about to ask him what’s wrong, why is he crying, but then he senses it.

Buried beneath the stench of anger and despair and the unmistakable sweetness that is Chanyeol’s own scent is the faint scent of newness. It’s sort of like the smell of a spring breeze after it’s just finished raining, or of laundry after it’s just finished drying in the sun. Kyungsoo still doesn’t know exactly what’s wrong, but that scent is enough of an answer for the time being. 

“It’s okay,” he says. “I’m here now.”

There’ll be time enough to sort everything out later.

-

Kyungsoo paces back and forth across the kitchen while he waits for Baekhyun to pick up. It takes the beta five rings before he answered the phone. “Hey Kyungsoo, how’s it going?”

“Don’t you ‘Hey Kyungsoo,’ me Byun Baekhyun.”

There’s a slight pause while Baekhyun takes in the aggressiveness of Kyungsoo’s tone. “Hello to you too, Baekhyun,” he says in the voice he always uses when he’s trying to imitate Kyungsoo. “I sure missed you while I was away, you being my best friend and all.”

“I’m serious, Baekhyun. Why didn’t you call me?”

The pause is a few beats longer this time. “I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says, back to his normal voice. “I’m pretty sure that you said you wouldn’t be back until the end of the week. I didn’t know your plans had changed. Did you want to meet up for dinner?”

Kyungsoo lets out an exasperated sigh. “I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about Chanyeol. You should have called me, especially if you weren’t going to be of any help.”

“What’s wrong with Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo hears through the phone. It’s muffled and not Baekhyun’s voice, which means it’s his boyfriend’s.

“Is that Jongdae?” he bites out. “Put him on the phone.”

Baekhyun mumbles some complaints about Kyungsoo’s behavior and how he has half a mind to hang up on him, but eventually the sound of movement stops and Jongdae answers the phone. “Hey Kyung-”

Kyungsoo interrupts him before he can even finish. “What is wrong with you? How can you call yourself his best friend?”

“What?” If Kyungsoo were more aware, he might have realized that Jongdae sounds just as lost as Baekhyun had. But the fact doesn't quite register in Kyungsoo’s brain. He's too worked up.

“How can you let him sit here, all alone, and let him deal with it by himself. I mean, I get it, you two have your own lives to live, happy being all care free and what not. But at the very least you should have called me. I would have been on the next plane home.”

“Kyungsoo, what are you talking about? What’s wrong with Chanyeol? Is he okay?”

“He’s alive, no thanks to you. But the whole apartment reeks of anger, rage, and fury, alI mixed in with a desperation of someone in the depths of despair. Who knows how long he’s been like this? You couldn’t be bothered to check on him once while I was away?”

“Kyungsoo, what happened to Chanyeol?” Jongdae practically shouts at him through the phone.

“Chanyeol's-”

“Soo,” Chanyeol’s voice cuts him off.

It wasn't loud; soft, even, when compared with Chanyeol's normal volume. But Kyungsoo hears it anyway and he stops mid-sentence to look over at him standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

Chanyeol gives him a small shake of his head, and though he frowns, Kyungsoo listens to him. "I'll call you back," he says and then hangs up without waiting for a reply.

The tension visibly bleeds from Chanyeol and he moves to take a chair at the little countertop that protrudes from their cabinets. He stares at the piles of mail for Kyungsoo that’s accumulated in the two months he's been gone, absently playing with one of the envelopes. Kyungsoo still doesn't know what's wrong, and the prolonged silence is only making it worse. Chanyeol is usually talkative and loud, full of life. The person sitting in front of him is anything but.

“You were supposed to be taking a shower,” Kyungsoo says as he walks over. His phone starts ringing, but he silences it before setting it down on the counter. No doubt it’s Baekhyun or Jongdae trying to call him back. He’ll deal with them later.

“Can I get a cup of tea?” Chanyeol asks in lieu of a reply.

“Sure,” Kyungsoo says, a small smile on his lips. Chanyeol has always claimed that Kyungsoo was the only one who made tea the right way, always inventing ways to get Kyungsoo to brew him a cup in the evenings that they’d both be home together. “I’ll get it ready while you shower.”

Chanyeol pouts, but Kyungsoo cuts off his protest by drawing himself to his full height and leveling a stern gaze of him. “Shower first, and then tea.”

Kyungsoo’s phone starts vibrating again on the countertop, the screen lighting up with Baekhyun’s name and picture. They both stare at it for a bit as it rings, and Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol’s face morph into one of fear. He’s never going to get him to talk at this rate.

He reaches out and holds the power button, turning his phone completely off. Chanyeol looks up at him in shock. Kyungsoo never turned his phone off, his commitment to his job displaying as a strong need to always be reachable. Kyungsoo just smiles and shrugs his shoulders. “Go on, I’ll make it extra sweet,” he says.

Chanyeol smiles back and goes to do as he was told. It wasn’t a real smile, barely even a lifting of one side of his mouth. It’s a pale shadow of the brightness that his smiles usually hold. And it pulls at something within Kyungsoo, makes him uneasy. But as he hears the shower start up, he pushes the thought out of his head and busies himself getting things ready to brew Chanyeol his cup of tea.

-

Kyungsoo was home. He’s about five days earlier than he’d said he’d be, but he’s back. For some reason that made Chanyeol feel a whole lot better.

It was a funny thing, if Chanyeol stopped to think about it. The whole reason that Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had even become roommates was because Kyungsoo's job meant he was barely home.

Chanyeol hadn’t really cared for living with a roommate, but there was no way that he would be able to afford an apartment by himself, especially not one in the heart of the city. Luckily, when Chanyeol had complained to his best friend Jongdae over the phone four years ago, Jongdae’s new boyfriend at the time had offered his own best friend as a suggestion. Chanyeol had been hesitant to take Baekhyun’s suggestion, especially when he found out that Kyungsoo was an alpha. But Baekhyun had done his trademark fast talking and gotten Chanyeol to agree to a one month trial period before he even knew what had happened. Kyungsoo had only been home for 11 of those 30 days, and they’ve been roommates ever since. And now that he was back, suddenly Chanyeol’s world didn’t seem as bleak as it once had only a few hours before.

Standing in front of the mirror, after his shower, Chanyeol found himself with his hand gently resting over his stomach. He turned to the side, trying to see if it was noticeable. He supposed it could be, but that was only if someone was looking for it. He raised his gaze to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like he’d been through hell, and he supposed that in a way, the past week had felt like that. His entire world had changed in the two months that Kyungsoo had been gone, but the last week had been especially hard.

First, he’d found out he was pregnant. At first he’d been scared, especially since he’d only been seeing the baby’s father for six months. They hadn’t even decided to move beyond casual, and hell, they’d only actually slept together once; or was it technically twice if the second round happened the next morning? Still, Chanyeol had been sure to take an emergency contraceptive, too bad the pills weren’t 100% effective.

Jongin hadn’t wanted anything to do with the baby when Chanyeol had told him. It had taken him all of two seconds to tell him to get rid of it. But Chanyeol owed his own existence in life to a passing alpha and one night, summer fling. His omega dad had chosen to have Chanyeol despite the hardships he knew he’d face, so how could Chanyeol not do the same? Chanyeol’s last words to Jongin had been less than kind words about about where to shove his dick and to never contact him again. He would raise the baby on his own, just as his appa had.

But then, just this past week, Jongin’s older half-brother had showed. He spoke words that any rational person might agree with and shoved documents at Chanyeol for him to sign away his rights to his child once it was born. Chanyeol didn’t want to, but the Kims were a family with money and connections to make the courts decide in their favor. There was no way for Chanyeol to win.

Just the thought of it had Chanyeol’s eye welling up with tears. Chanyeol shook his head to get rid of them. He’d spent enought time crying, it was time to pick himself up and move on.

He quickly finished dressing and made his way out to the kitchen were Kyungsoo was waiting. As promised there was two cups of tea sitting on the counter waiting. Chanyeol took the one that was slightly lighter in color. He didn’t like his as strong as Kyungsoo did.

Kyungsoo had spent the time that he’d been waiting by sorting his mail. There really wasn’t much considering that he’d been gone for almost two months this time. But at Chanyeol’s reappearance he set aside his mail and turned his attention back towards Chanyeol as he sat down at one of the stools.

“Feel better?” he asked.

“Yes,” Chanyeol nodded his head. It was his first shower in a few days, so he actually did feel a lot better.

“Good,” was all that Kyungsoo said in return. Chanyeol watched as the alpha took his own cup of tea and took a sip. Other than fixing his expectant gaze on him, Kyungsoo made no move to force Chanyeol to talk, for which Chanyeol was thankful. But it only took three sips of his tea for Chanyeol to realize that he needed to finally tell someone. He had more than just himself to think about now.

“Jongin-” The sound of the doorbell cut him off before he could even start.

Kyungsoo’s face scrunched into a frown and he turned to look at the door. “It’s probably Dae and Baek,” he said, a reasonable guess considering how he’d hung up on them earlier. Chanyeol thinks there’s no way they could have made it across the city so quickly, but he supposed that they could have already been out and about. “I’ll go get rid of them.”

Chanyeol just nods and takes another sip of his tea.

He tracks Kyungsoo’s movements with his ears. “I said I’d call you back later- oh, hello.” 

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Chanyeol hears in that commanding voice that he’d first heard a week ago. The voice that had delivered the news that had sent him into a downwards spiral of pity. He needed to get to the door, step in before things out of his control, before Kyungsoo found out from someone other than him. It was just too bad that in his hurry to put his mug down he set ended up spilling it instead, the hot liquid spilling out across the counter. Chanyeol had to rescue a pile of Kyungsoo’s mail, meaning that all he could do was listen to the escalating showdown at the front door.

“And you are?”

“Kim Minseok,”

“I see. Can I help you, Minseok?”

“I’m here to see the omega.”

Well that wasn’t good. Kyungsoo never liked it when others would look down on Chanyeol because of his status.

“Chanyeol,” - he could hear the emphasis that Kyungsoo put on his name - “is busy right now. Come back later, and be sure to call next time.”

“I very much doubt that. The omega hasn’t left the house in weeks.”

There was the sound of the door being pushed against the wall, and then the sound of footsteps walking deeper into the apartment until Minseok walks into the kitchen where Chanyeol is still trying to clean up the spilt tea.

“There you are,” Minseok says. “Still making a mess of things, I see.”

“Mr. Kim,” Chanyeol stutters.

“I’m here for my answer.” Minseok says.

“I don’t have one,” is all Chanyeol can say in reply.

Minseok lets out a huff of air. “You don’t have one? I gave you a week, and quite frankly that is more than enough time for you to make the right decision. You cannot possibly think that you could raise the baby on your own.”

And the word baby, Chanyeol couldn’t help but look over to where Kyungsoo stands frowning in the entryway of the kitchen. He doesn’t look surprised. Kyungsoo always did have a good sense of smell, he probably knew within a few minutes of arriving home. But Chanyeol didn’t have time to stand there wondering about what Kyungsoo thought about things. Right now, Chanyeol had to deal with an arrogant alpha trying to steal his baby away. The thought had a hand moving to instinctively rest on his stomach, as if it could shield it from Minseok’s words.

“And you could?” he asks back.

“You know I could.” Minseok responds back. “I could give him things you could never dream of. The best doctors, the best schools, connections so that he could achieve anything he could want to when his grown.”

“But why?, It isn’t even your child.” Chanyeol shouts.

Minseok lets out a laugh, but one of those that people did when they didn’t really find the situation funny at all. “Jongin and I may not share the same mother, and he is impulsive and reckless, but that child you carry still has Kim blood running through his veins. And as such, I will not let him be raised in such squalor.”

Chanyeol throws the tea soaked rag he’d been using onto the counter. “Actually, Mr. Kim, I do have my answer. It’s no. As I told your brother when he told me to ‘get rid of it,’ I will do this alone. I do not, nor will I ever, need his or your help in raising my child.”

“Be reasonable, omega.” Minseok says, his tone darkening. “The world has come pretty far, but there is still much that you cannot do or hope to give the child. Not without an alpha.”

“He has an alpha,” Kyungsoo growls out.

Kyungsoo cutting into the argument was so unexpected that it took Chanyeol a few moments to actually realize what it was that he’d said. By then his roommate had crossed over the distance that had separated them to stand confidently at his side.

“He has me,” Kyungsoo says. He pulls Chanyeol close with an arm around his waist.

“You?” Minseok’s eyebrows nearly fly off his face in surprise. “Who the hell are you?”

“Do Kyungsoo,” comes the reply. “And I am Chanyeol’s alpha.”

“It’s about time,” says Bakehyun.

The three of them all turn to face the hallway where Baekhyun and Jongdae are standing, the open door of the apartment visible behind them.

“Hey Chanyeol,” says Jongdae, obviously trying to lighten the tension in the room. “The door was open so we just walked in.”

It’s Kyungsoo who responds. “Good,” he says. “Minseok was just leaving. He can close it on his way out.”

-

Kyungsoo is back to pacing, although this time it’s out in the small fenced in area that serves as a garden behind their apartment building. He and Baekhyun are down there, the alpha pacing and the beta sitting on the tabletop of the picnic table. Chanyeol can see them through the windows in his room. He watches as Kyungsoo walks back and forth, pausing to say something to Baekhyun everytime he reaches the end and then turning to walk in the other direction whenever the beta answers him.

Chanyeol wondered what they were saying. No doubt Kyungsoo was regretting his earlier actions. The quiet alpha never spoke before weighing the consequences of his words, so why had he said those crazy words?

The sound of a stack of linens landing on his bed pulls Chanyeol out of his thoughts. Jongdae stood on the other side, hands on hips. He and Baekhyun had decided to divide and conquer, so to speak, each one taking their own best friend to figure out what was going on. The two boyfriends had been texting each other updates as the night progressed. Kyungsoo probably wasn’t aware of it, too worked up to notice Baekhyun on his phone. But Jongdae was less subtle, or was it that Chanyeol had the advantage of being able to watch both of them.

“So,” Jongdae says, “You’re pregnant.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol answers. “It’s not Kyungsoo’s,” he adds after a pause. “It’s-”

Jongdae holds of a hand to stop him. “That asshole doesn’t even deserve to be mentioned. As far as I’m concerned, it’s Kyungsoo’s.”

The two start remaking Chanyeol’s bed, finally cleansed of the bedding that had been saturated with the pheromones Chanyeol had let out while he’d been having his pity party.

It’s not until they get it all done and Chanyeol’s six pillows are back on the bed that Chanyeol finally figures out what to say to Jongdae’s assertion.

“It really shouldn’t be Kyungsoo’s,” he says as he sits down on the bed.

Jongdae walks around to sit next to him. “Why not?”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t deserve this. He shouldn’t have to saddle himself with me just because we live together. I bet that’s what they’re talking about now, how he stupidly said he’d be my alpha. There’s no way he would want someone like me.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t do or say anything that he doesn’t want to.” Jongdae says. It makes Chanyeol turn and glare at the beta. Jongdae smiles back. “Okay, so maybe that’s not entirely true. But the only person who can bully him into doing something he doesn’t want is Baekhyun, and we both know that Baekhyun didn’t bully him into this.”

“Then why would he do this? There’s not one good reason that Kyungsoo would willingly choose to chain himself to me and a baby that isn’t his.”

“What about the fact that he’s in love with you?” Jongdae says.

“No, he’s not.” Chanyeol says. He gets up and starts to pace around himself. “Kyungsoo is nice and kind and respectful. He buys me flowers because he knows they’re in season and it makes the ajumma on the corner happy when he buys them. He brings me rock sugar every time he goes through Shangping because he knows how much it is to pay for them to ship it here. He sings with me when I play the guitar because it makes me smile, and he likes to make everyone smile. It is not because he is in love with me.”

“What if am I?” says Kyungsoo.

It’s only then that Chanyeol realizes that Jongdae wasn’t looking at him but was looking at something over his shoulder. He takes in a deep breath and turns around to look Kyungsoo in the eye.

“No, you’re not Kyungsoo,” he says, and he’s surprised at how his voice falters. He knows Kyungsoo doesn’t love him. He’s said as much to to Jongdae and Baekhyun many times over the years, and even once to Joonmyun and Yixing too during their company party last december. But saying them to Kyungsoo’s face is harder than he’d thought. “You’re going to wake up tomorrow, or a week or maybe even a year from now and thank me for stopping you.

“Right now you’re probably just reacting to all the pheromones in the air. There’s an omega in your den who’s having a hard time, and it’s making your alpha feel the need to swoop in and be my savior. You deserve an omega who can be everything you’re worth and more. That’s not me, Soo. I’m nothing, I’ll never be anything-”

Chanyeol would have kept on going, but the growl that Kyungsoo lets out upon hearing his words silences him. Its deep and feral, and it sets Chanyeol’s instincts on fire, if it were anyone besides Kyungsoo his every sense would be heightened in an impending feeling of danger, but Chanyeol knows that Kyungsoo would never hurt him, so all it does it stop him in his tracks.

“You’re wrong,” Kyungsoo says, his voice thick with deep tones as if he’s fighting to maintain control. He takes a step towards where Chanyeol is standing. “You are not nothing, Chanyeol. You are everything.”

Another step. “I buy you flowers because you’re eyes shine with the light of a thousand stars when you see them.”

Another. “I buy you chinese rock sugar because I know you like your evening cup of tea, and every sip of tea you take when I’m home means seconds longer that I can spend with you before you turn in for evening.”

And then a final one. “I sing with you because it makes me happy, because you’re happy, and that’s all that I care about.”

Kyungsoo lifts his hands to take hold of both of Chanyeol’s. “Let me do this for you. Let me be your family, let me be your alpha.”

Chanyeol shakes his head. He can’t let Kyungsoo sway him. He can’t let their pheromones and his hormones push them into something they don’t want. “No, you can’t.”

“Why not? I love you,” Kyungsoo says. And then he does the unthinkable. He lowers himself to one knee and reaches into his pocket to pull out a small velvet box. He doesn’t open it, but he does press the box into Chanyeol’s hands. “You said I deserve an omega who can be everything I’m worth. But what about what makes me happy, Chanyeol? Because you make me happy. I know that I’m not the most vocal about things, and I can be grumpy in the mornings, and it can take me a long time to sort out my feelings and do something about it. But I know what I know, and I know that I love you.

“I’ve had this ring for a long time, so you can believe me when I tell you this isn’t just a spur of the moment decision. I love you, Park Chanyeol. At least give me the chance to make you fall in love with me too.”

“One month,” Baekhyun says, breaking into the little bubble that had developed between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. “Just 30 days.”

Chanyeol can’t help but laugh, “30 days” he agrees.

Kyungsoo’s smile had never looked more lovely.

-

Kyungsoo was pissed. He’d totally rearranged his entire work life so that he didn’t have to travel anymore, but one stubborn client of theirs had insisted that Kyungsoo and Joonmyun both be present during the installation. And since they were unfortunately their biggest account, the two had given in and done it.

Of course, since the installation was so close to Chanyeol’s due date, something just inevitably had to go wrong. The whole process ended up delayed by two days. And because that wasn’t bad enough, Chanyeol had gone into labor while Kyungsoo and Joonmyun were in the air coming home. Yixing had picked them up from the airport and they were on their way straight to the hospital.

Kyungsoo didn’t even wait for Yixing to even make it to the entrance. He burst out of the car the moment their progress had been hindered by a red light around the corner. He didn’t even wait for the elevator either, choosing to run up five flights of stairs. Baekhyun and Jongdae are there at the nurses station.

“Baekhyun, where is he?” he said gasping for breath,

“Room 94,” Baekhyun said. “He’s-”

Whatever else his friend was going to tell him was lost as Kyungsoo raced down the hallway to find his omega, to find his fiancé, to find his Chanyeol. He'll never forget how happy he'd been the day that Chanyeol had given him back his ring and told him to put it on him. Kyungsoo had felt his smile would crack his face.

He nearly trips over himself trying to stop himself from running past the room. He should collect himself, catch his breath, calm himself down, but he can’t. He needs to see them now.

“Chanyeol,” he says as he pushes the door. It’s a good thing there was a bumper on the door, otherwise it would have slammed against the wall.

Chanyeol looks up from the bundle he was cradling in his arms and gives Kyungsoo an exhausted smile. “Look Sehun,” he says. “Daddy’s here.”

“Daddy’s here,” echoes Kyungsoo.


End file.
